Truth or Dare
by FireAgainstIce
Summary: Truth or Dare is interesting no matter who you play with, but throw Dahvie and Jayy into the mix and you've got one hell of a sexy game.


Jayy pushed me against the wall, his mouth landing on my neck and his hands sliding under my shirt. I whimpered as he bit down on a soft spot and slid one leg between mine. He smirked against my neck, grinding down on my leg. A breathy moan escaped my mouth and I arched toward him slightly.

God knows I hadn't expected my little game of Truth or Dare to end like this — but I was sure enjoying the result.

Jayy's lips moved to my ear. "Truth or dare?" he asked, still grinding against me. I bit my lip and thought for a moment as he set to work giving me a hickey just below my ear.

"T-t…truth," I managed to force out. He grinned.

"Do you want to fuck me?" His question was punctuated with a sharp bite to the corner of my jaw. I whimpered slightly, nodding erratically and digging my nails into his hips. In turn he sucked softly at my abused skin, rubbing his palms up and down my chest.

"Then you'll get what you want, babe," he murmured before pulling back to strip of my shirt. It was thrown to the side as I started on his, quickly getting it up and over his head. Turning the tables a little, I pushed him against the opposite wall and attacked his neck. He groaned, rolling his head back and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Truth or dare?" I asked quietly in his ear, massaging his sharp hip bones.

"Truth," he muttered, bucking his hips lightly into me.

"Am I just another mindless fuck?"

His eyes shot open and he grabbed my chin, forcing me to keep looking at him. He searched my eyes for a moment before slanting his mouth over mine in a deep, bruising kiss. Every inch of my tingled and I pressed tighter against him.

"Fuck no," he finally answered my question, ending the sentence with a light nibble on my earlobe. I whined slightly, moving my lips back to his neck and collarbone. My fingers fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans for a moment before I finally managed to get them open. Slowly, I pushed them off his hips, letting his underwear fall with them.

I gave his length a long, teasing stroke, making him moan hotly. "T…t-truth…or d-dare?" he ground out, cracking on eyes open to look at me.

I grinned, knowing exactly where this one was going. "Dare."

He swallowed hard. "Suck?" The dare sounded more like a question but I took it, quickly dropping to my knees and taking the head into my mouth. A strangled moan poured from his lips, and if my mouth hadn't been preoccupied I'd have smirked.

Taking more of his dick into my mouth, I hummed around him, making him thrust a little involuntarily. I gagged but managed to control it, swallowing around him and taking as much of him in as I could. He whimpered, digging his fingers into my hair and pulling lightly.

My only response was to moan around him, making him shudder. "Fuck…," he groaned, pulling at my hair again.

I pulled back, nearly letting his dick fall out of my mouth before diving back down again, hollowing my cheeks and flicking my tongue against his length.

Yet another involuntary thrust on his part, but this time I didn't gag, already having suppressed my gag reflex. I just moaned again, grabbing his hips and digging my nails into the flesh there. He just shuddered again, moaning lowly.

"Dahvie," he groaned as I scraped my teeth lightly along his vein. "I'm…c-close…."

I grinned, going back down again, swallowing hard around him.

"Fuck!" Jayy screamed, thrusting into my throat and cumming. I choked slightly, but swallowed everything he gave before cleaning him up and standing again.

The fire in his eyes was deeper somehow, more potent. I leaned in and bit his lip, tugging at it without breaking eye contact. A grow rumbled through his chest as he shoved me against the wall again and kissed me feverishly, his fingers fumbling with my jeans.

I moaned into his mouth, arching closer to him as he finally managed to shove my jeans to my knees. When he finally pulled away from my mouth and moved to my neck, I was panting.

"Truth…or dare?" I gasped out past my heaving breaths. The question was punctuated with a needy moan as Jayy shoved my underwear down and ground our erections together.

"Truth," he muttered in my ear, his voice deep and dark with arousal.

"How long have you — oh fuck oh fuck…."

My question was cut off as Jayy had dropped to his knees and shoved half of my dick down his throat. I moaned like a slut, grabbing his hair harder than I'd intended. He didn't seem to mind, though, and continued sucking at my dick with abandon.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…. Jayy!" I groaned, thrusting against his face. He didn't even choke, just moaned and flicked his tongue against my tip as my dick nearly fell out of his mouth. He quickly went down again, taking in very nearly all of me and swallowing around my length.

"Shit, Jayy, I'm gonna — uhnn….ohfuckfuckohfuuuuuck….," I screamed, shooting off in his mouth. He swallowed repeatedly, licking up and down my entire dick to make sure he didn't miss anything before standing again.

"To answer your question, three years," he muttered in my ear. "Truth or dare?"

"D-dare," I stammered, still a little weak.

"Dare you to fuck me like an animal," he muttered seductively, squeezing my ass with one hand and twisting a nipple with the other.

I groaned, shoving him to the side and stalking him to the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and he quickly scooted up, his eyes never leaving mine. I straddled him, grinding our hips together and pressing him down into the bed.

He whimpered, throwing his head back. "Goddamnit, Dahvie…. Fuck me," he groaned, reaching up and leaving little scratches along my ribs.

I shuddered, pushing two fingers past his slightly swollen lips, knowing he'd get the hint. He grinned, sucking strongly on them. I groaned mentally, biting my lip. After a moment, I moved my hand from his mouth to his entrance, pushing one slick finger past the tight ring of muscle. He gasped lightly, closing his eyes.

I kissed along his neck, pushing the second finger in. He tried to hold back but a slightly pained and surprised whimper escaped, making me wince. Moving my lips back up his neck, I kissed him deeply as I scissor my fingers, wanting to distract him.

After a moment he seemed to relax a little more, pulling back to whimper again, this time in want. I smiled, nibbling at the corner of his jaw as I continued stretching him.

Suddenly, he threw his head back and moaned hotly, digging his nails into my arm. "Dah…Dahvie!" he panted. I smirked against his neck, rubbing the spot I'd just hit again, this time with more pressure.

He groaned, arching into me and pushing himself down on my fingers. Nibbling on his earlobe, I slowly pulled him out of him, grinning when he whined at the loss.

"What's next is much better baby," I whispered, making him let out a small moan of excitement.

"Wait," he murmured, pushing me back. I raised and eyebrow but stopped moving. He smiled and kissed me, pushing me onto my back.

"Jayy?" I questioned. He just shook his head, leaning over me and quickly licking up and down the sides of my dick, making me jerk. It dawned on me what he was doing.

Before I could really comprehend it, he'd gotten a good portion of my dick into his mouth and was sucking lightly, coating my length in saliva. He only spent so long on that before he moved up, position his entrance above me.

I leaned up and kissed him, gripping his hips tightly. He whimpered slightly into the kiss as he slowly lowed himself over my length.

My breath completely left me as soon as I was fully inside him. A long, low moan escaped my lips and I used what little self control I had left to force myself not to thrust against him. He was panting heavily, partially in pain but mostly in pleasure.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting in pleasurable agony, he began moving, rocking against me slowly at first. It didn't take long before he picked up the pace, though, making us both moan like needy sluts.

Which wasn't too bad a description at the moment, honestly.

Regaining my mind a little bit, I thrust up, nearly screaming as he clenched around me.

"Dahvie…. Oh god, Dahvie," he moaned softly. "Do that again…."

I grinned, beginning a hard rhythm that had him screaming out.

"Fuuuuuck," he groaned, digging his nails into my chest. His hips began jerking erratically, making me moan too.

"D-Dah…. DahvIIIEEEEEE!" he screamed, shooting off all over our chests and collapsing against me. One most thrust and hit to his prostate and I was golden, moaning out my release in his ear as I filled him to the brim. He whimpered, rocking against me weakly.

Panting, I lifted him off of me. He collapsed onto my chest, still breathing erratically.

Wrapping my arm around him, I pulled the sheets over us and buried my face in his messy hair.

Suddenly remembering how this started, I asked him truth or dare one last time.

"Hmm…? Uh…truth," he murmured sleepily, looking up at me through lidded eyes.

"Do you want to be mine?" I bit my lip nervously.

He smiled, coaxing my lip out from under my teeth with his tongue before kissing me. When the need to breathe became impossible to ignore, he pulled back, nuzzling into my neck.

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
